The present invention generally pertains to coaxial connectors and is particularly directed to connecting coaxial connectors that are disposed at opposite sides of a backplane.
It is desired to pass high-frequency signals (on the order of 1.5 GHz) with low distortion between a first coaxial connector that engages a printed wiring board extending from one side of a backplane and a second coaxial connector extending from the opposite side of the back plane.